rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
CB: Tarron Damos
Character Background: Tarron Damos Attributes Age: 70 (Looks 40 due to Age Regeneration) Gender: Male Skin Color: Caucasian Hair: Black Eyes: Blue Height: 7'6 Body Type: Muscular Unique Traits Wings: White, feathered and capable of flight. Magic: Psychic based Backstory Age: 0 - 18 Tarron Damos was born into the Damos family in the year, Cosmic Colonization 667, on the planet Jika. Being raised in the politically militaristic family, Damos was homeschooled by private tutors throughout his childhood. At age ten he was sent to a specialized training camp to learn how to fight in a war. Once he defeated the enemy general in a wargame at age twelve, he was allowed to return home to continue his education. He graduated high school with honors. Age: 19 - 25 At age nineteen he joined the Azures Space Corps starting out as a lieutenant once he completed boot camp. He was deployed to the outer edge of the Verdant system when a conspiring group of corrupt governors, in alliance with Orc pirates, attempted to rebel against the Azures republic. During the last year of service at the age of 24, he met Alexi Harahknivi who was recovering from injuries. Once Alexi's wounds healed, Tarron had Alexi work in his unit for the remainder of the war. Age: 26 - 32 After the war, Tarron Damos studied law in college so that he could take his place as the head of his family. When he graduated, he steadily worked his way into becoming mayor of one of Jika's cities. At age 29, he fell in love with and married Serena C. Harvest. Many in his family, especially his father, did not think that she was a good choice, as Serena's family, was relatively low among the high class: And while she did possess a decent superpower, there were far impressive ones from other bachelorettes. Tarron refuted these claims, stating "Should I become the head of our family, I will need someone who can be my rock through the most tumultuous hardships. My dear Serena can provide me with that peace of mind necessary to endure the worst." In the end, his father gave Serena his blessing, and let Tarron face the consequences of his actions whether they would be for better or for worse. When he was 32, Tarron faced false accusations of being involved with demonic entities. Many of his political enemies attempted to pressure him and his partners to confess to the crime. They even questioned many of his former comrades from the war, eventually bringing Alexi to court to testify. In a surprising twist, Alexi was approached by one of Tarron's opponents who attempted to bribe him into turning on Tarron. When Alexi refused, the man attempted to have him demonically possessed. Alexi managed to kill both of them using a blessed sword entrusted to him by Tarron during the war. When the incident was brought to light, it resulted in a mistrial. Many of the accusers fled, but the rumors staining Tarron's reputation stayed. Age: 33 In an effort to clear his name, Tarron Damos hired a small unit of mercenaries to hunt down his elusive enemies. With Alexi Harahknivi leading the mission, the accusers were discovered and disposed of one after another. With each eliminated target, Tarron's mercenary group grew until he had a small armada. Tarron would even end up getting three Orc battleships under his command, which was a first among human rulers. Eventually, the group found the last man, Admiral Baasha, hiding in a penthouse. On discovering that Baasha had been impersonated by a demon the entire time, Damos aided in slaying the demon and saving the Admiral. Unbeknownst to everyone, Baasha was not a victim of the demon, but a conspiring apprentice. After a grand party held on Jika by the Damos family upon clearing Tarron's name, Baasha made his move. Sacrificing the lives of his subjects and himself, he opened a gateway between the physical world and Hell. Hundreds of demons poured out of the gateway, forcing Tarron to rally his entire mercenary army to counter them. Damos himself equipped his strongest armor and weaponry and lead the charge against the demons. He personally fought against the Demon army's commander. During the fight, Tarron was heavily wounded by the commander and was almost dealt a death blow. Before the Demon could finish Tarron off, a psychic brain in a jar by the name of Velnoth changed the nature of the Hell portal. By Velnoth's command, the portal summoned a rival demon faction into the fray. These new demons attacked the ones before them: This forced the commander to turn his attention away from Damos to fight the new group's demon champion. While the demons clashed with one another, Tarron was healed by his sister Elizabeth and brought back to fighting shape. While Elizabeth led Tarron's forces in a desperate mission, Tarron flew back to fighting against the demon commander, and the demon champion. He made sure to keep both of the monstrous demons away from the portal and focused on him so Elizabeth had a chance to succeed. Against all odds, the plan worked. The portal was sealed, and Damos managed to get the better of the other two demons, slaying them for good. Age 34 - 70 In the aftermath of the Baasha incident, Damos rose to become the planet senator of Jika, the highest seat he could possibly obtain. For decades he ruled Jika peacefully and aided Azures in colonizing new planets. At the age of 45, he and Serena became the parents of Erika Damos whom he doted over. (Well, as much as any Damos could anyway.) At the age of 59, Tarron was forced to defend Jika and the surrounding territory against an unruly pirate armada formed by several alien groups. In the year of fighting, he had exhausted his mercenary military might in successfully defending the planets he was in charge of. For the next decade, Tarron worked diligently to regain his former glory. While he has recovered a quarter of his military might, Jika has yet to fully recover from the incident. As of right now, at the age of 70, Tarron Damos is once again facing accusations of conspiring with demons. In response to these repeated hardships, he orders Admiral Zachary to assemble a new crew together. . .